You Can't Handle It
by les7091
Summary: After kidnapping Roxanne from her bed, Megamind has to learn the hard way that some people don't sleep fully clothed. Roxanne is missing some items of clothing and she's sure he can't handle it.


_**Sometimes I get these fanfic ideas in the middle of the night, before I fall asleep, or just as I wake up. They often go forgotten and I never get to elaborate, but I managed to write this one down. So here it is, a small middle of the night idea developed into an actual story. This is just a one shot, and will go no farther than this. Just a warning.**_

Roxanne woke up to the sound of various beeping. Ugh, another kidnapping...But she wasn't in her chair, and she wasn't tied up.

Being as quiet as possible, she opened her eyes and sat up. She was on Megamind's couch in his lair. The plan must be taking place on the roof, she thought. When she heard her kidnappers coming closer, she considered running but...

Oh. God. Why did it take her until just now to realize? Megamind had taken her from her bed, so it must be very early in the morning. She obviously hadn't had the chance to get dressed, so she was only wearing shorts and a tank top... No bra. Now she was about to be stuck tied up, without a bra on, in the same room as the man she's secretly had a crush on for three years.

She crossed her arms across her chest to try and hide herself just as Megamind entered the room

"Minion! Why is she already awake?" He demanded, horrified his plan was already falling apart

"Sir, I told you the spray may have different effects if used while she was already asleep" Minion reminded him, trying not to sound as annoyed as he really was. Sir never listened to him, and when things like this happened, he was the one blamed.

"Well, take her to th-"

"You have to take me home" Roxanne cut him off, getting to the point.

"Excuse me, Miss Ritchie, I don't have to do anything you say" Megamind sneered at her.

"Today, yeah you do"

"And why's that? What's so important that my next great plan to take over Metrocity has to be postpooned?" He just had to lean in close to her, like he always did. She could never find out what he wore but he smelled amazing.

This was _not_ the time for that.

"Because you can't handle it" she told him gently. He looked really confused, so she decided to elaborate. "You took me from my bed, Megamind. I don't sleep fully clothed... But if you insist on tying me up" she uncrossed her arms and put them behind her back, the way she's always restrained. The position thrust her breasts forward and she watched Megamind's eyes flit downward for a fraction of a second. The lair was cold, as usual, so not much was left to his imagination.

Their eyes met- his looking a little scared and hers daring him to keep her there like that.

"Minion! Shut everything down. I'm taking Miss Ritchie home" he suddenly demanded.

"Sir? Everything?"Minion asked. He didn't understand what happened between the two of them just now, and wondered how Miss Ritchie got her way.

"Yes, everything, give me the bag" Megamind held his hand out for the dirty old bag they always put over Roxanne's head before she woke up.

"No! Why the bag? Why not just spray me?" She asked in a whiney tone.

"Because" Megamind said, stepping closer and guiding her towards the door "I don't want you to think that I'll get any funny ideas" he told her gently.

The sincerity in his eyes threw Roxanne off. She never even considered that he would ever do something like that. Weirdly enough, she trusted him. But she let him put the bag over her head and guide her into the car. When they were about five minutes away, he removed it.

"So I was right" Roxanne said after a moment of silence

"About what?"

"You can't handle it" she watched his face go from frustrated, to annoyed, to something more intense.

"I suppose you're right" he admitted.

"I know. I also know you can't handle knowing that I'm also not wearing any panties" she smirked, knowing his reaction without even sparing him a glance. The rest of the ride was silent, with Roxanne feeling accomplished and Megamind annoyed and, regrettably, turned on. Damn her and her abilities to turn him into a pile of mush.

He had loved Roxanne from the first moment he saw her and his body often reacted to her in a way it never did to anyone else. Knowing there was nothing but pure Roxanne underneath that thin tank top and shorts put him at a loss for words.

Though it also broke his heart. She enjoyed teasing him, but he knew she had no feelings whatsoever for him.

When they arrived at her apartment, he expected her to jump out and run. But instead she just sat there.

"So... Do you have a way you can discreetly get into my apartment?" She asked "I want to show you something"

Megamind was highly suspicious of this, but he used his watch to change his appearance and followed her to her apartment.

The moment they entered the room and Megamind switched off the watch, Roxanne pounced. She grabbed him and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He hesitated a moment, out of confusion, before kissing her back.

He backed her into the wall and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He didn't understand what was happening, but he liked it.

His hands moved all over her body, and their lips never lost contact.

Her hands roamed across his head and he moaned in appreciation. Only she could touch him this way.

"Oh god! Megamind fuck me, please" Roxanne moaned, pulling their mouths apart.

But Megamind stopped at that, starting to gain his senses. He didn't want this.

"No" He said, slowly lowering her back to the ground and stepping away.

"... You don't want me" Roxanne muttered, looking heart broken and embarrassed.

"That's not it-"

"No, that's exactly it. I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that, throwing myself at a man who wanted nothing to do wi-" Roxanne's rant was cut off by Megamind throwing himself against her again, pinning her against the wall with his hips.

"I assure you, Miss Ritchie" he stopped a moment to put his face against her neck to breathe in her scent; it was so much better than he had anticipated "I want nothing more than to touch, taste, and worship every inch of your body" he punctuated his sentence by dragging his tongue up her neck, making her moan.

"But you want sex... And I'll do nothing less than make sweet love to you"

Before Roxanne could understand his words, he was gone. She rushed to the door to catch him, but he had vanished.

She didn't see him again until almost a month later. He refused to speak to her directly and barely even looked at her. They had something good going, and she had ruined it.

Because he was right. He wanted something more than just sex, which was all she wanted... at least that was what she told herself.

 _ **Hope you enjoyed. Please review, reviews make me very happy :)**_


End file.
